Despedida
by Hipster Kyouko
Summary: "Ella aún está ahí. Puedes despedirte si quieres." Yomi x Kagura. Yuri


_hola, hola owo/ se que no hay muchos fanfics por estos lares (y mucho menos lectores uwu) pero hace poco terminé este anime y ohh ;O;_

_me ha encantado y el final :'3 y en cuanto terminé se me han ocurridos 2 historias muy geniales y pues he ahí una de ellas _

_Advertencias: Yuri_

_Disclaimer: Ga-Rei Zero (c) y Ga-Rei no me pertenecen_

_¡Disfruten! nwn_

– ¡No se acerquen, porque ahora mismo… no puedo controlarme! –

**Despedida**

_Kagura Tsuchimiya PoV_

Desperté sola en mi habitación, todo estaba a oscuras, tenía unas cuantas vendas en la cabeza, la mayoría de las heridas fueron curadas gracias a la Piedra de la Muerte.

¿Pero qué había pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es…

Yomi

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas, gritaba su nombre con un nudo en la garganta. Todo había regresado a mi memoria de un solo golpe

– ¡Yomi! ¡Yomi! ¡Yomi! –

No podía dejar de llorar. Ella estaba muerta y era todo mi culpa.

Noté que había una pequeña carta en la mesa de noche a lado de la cama, me froté los ojos para intentar mejorar mi empañada vista, a causa de las lágrimas.

Lentamente la desdoblé y leí lo que contenía:

"_No te preocupes, fue un corte limpio, no sufrió en lo absoluto._

_Ella aún está ahí. Puedes despedirte si quieres. Mañana será el funeral, no tienes que ir si no quieres"_

Miré la nota y contuve la respiración.

– Yomi…– susurré

Me incorporé de la cama, me dirigí a la cocina y encendí una vela, respiré hondo y me digerí a esa habitación

Deslicé la puerta lentamente, abriéndola.

Cubierta de pies a cabeza con una manta, ahí estaba ella…

O lo que quedaba de ella.

Me acerqué lentamente y con cuidado, me incliné a su lado, coloqué la vela a un lado y tomé la manta para descubrirle el rostro

Dudé por un momento, sentía que no podía hacerlo, respiré hondo tomé la manta cerré los ojos y de un solo jalón lo hice.

– ¡Yomi! ¡Yomi! ¡Yomi! – lloré en su pecho – ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Ha sido todo mi culpa! –

Sentí que mi llanto se escuchaba por todo Japón, quería pensar que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, pero ¿cómo? Si fui yo misma quien la mató.

–Perdona Yomi– susurré sin apartarme de su pecho– Ha sido todo culpa mía– me acerqué un poco más a su rostro – Si esa noche en el hospital– comencé acariciar su mejilla– hubiera creído en ti, no hubiera terminado así. Tú eres una buena persona, siempre estuviste cuidando de mí, si esa noche me hubiera quedado a tu lado…–

Me quedé un rato más sollozando, mi corazón latía a duras penas y respiraba sin muchas ganas.

–Bueno–dije incorporándome para quedar de nuevo hincada – Al menos podrás disculparte con Mei-neesan y con papá– musité acariciando su cabello– estoy segura que ellos te perdonarán, podrás disculparte con las personas que lastimaste y yo sé que te perdonarán. Podrás ver a mi tío y tal vez hasta encuentres a tu verdadera familia– dije con una ligera sonrisa

Pero, ¿qué hay de mí?

Me acerqué a su rostro y quedamos a centímetros de distancia, si hubiera estado viva hubiera sentido su aliento en la cara.

– ¿Qué hay de mí Yomi-oneechan? ¿Quién estará conmigo? ¿No habías dicho que me protegerías? ¿No habías dicho que siempre estarás conmigo?–grité estallando en la lágrimas, como si me fuera a contestar–

Recordé sus últimas palabras en ese ensangrentado abrazo; "Estoy muy orgullosa de haberte podido llamar 'hermana menor'. Te amo"

Mi corazón se estremeció y sentí miles de agujas en mi pecho. ¿Por qué no podíamos estar juntas? ¿Por qué este era nuestro destino como exorcistas? Yo sólo quería estar contigo para siempre.

–Yo también te amo– dije juntando mis labios con los suyos

Me separe y me incorporé limpiándome las lagrimas, tome la vela y me dirigí a la puerta.

Yo la amaba, ella me amaba y ahora sólo queda oscuridad.

–Adiós, Yomi-oneechan– susurré al tiempo que apagaba la vela

_¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. En lo personal he de decir que en mi cabeza me lo imaginaba más romántico hehe ^^_

_Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima owo/ _

_¿Review?_


End file.
